fanwalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiara Acardi
Chiara Acardi is a half-Azra planeswalker from Fiora. Her alignment is red/blue (later red/blue/white). She was created by Millie. Description Chiara is a female half-Azra with purple skin, red eyes, red hair, and golden horns. Unlike nearly all other Azra, Chiara has a tail. Chiara is 20 years old at the beginning of her story, though due to her stature, she is often mistaken for being much younger. She wears a light blue shirt, a blue vest, a dark brown belt, a brown skirt, gray thigh high socks, dark brown boots, and a golden ring around her tail. Personality Chiara is an excitable, eager, kind young woman. She is always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. Chiara's philosophy is to be compassionate and merciful to everyone she meets, unless they have proven themselves unworthy of her trust. Chiara admits that she is often a crybaby and openly cries over cute animals, babies, or romance novels. She calls herself a drama queen, and jokes that she's a tragic poet who never got around to actually writing poetry. Chiara tends to be naive and loyal to a fault. When she loves someone, she sees them through a rose-tinted perspective and is unwilling to accept they may be imperfect. She also tends to be far too selfless for her own good. Chiara cares for the feelings of others more than her own, and if she accidentally hurts someone else, it’s a massive blow to her self-esteem. Though she may be soft-hearted and naive, Chiara is known for her unique approaches to problems, where she combines her "poetic," merciful ideas with more practical solutions. Abilities Chiara's primary ability is electromancy. She can manipulate lightning and static electricity to her will. Chiara also owns a magical flute which can summon illusions, though these illusions are more for show than fighting. Because of her time spent as a theater mage and backup actress in the opera house, Chiara is skilled in acrobatics, singing, dancing, and storytelling. History Chiara was born in Paliano, Fiora at the very end of The Great Plague. Her mother allegedly died during childbirth, and her father, the human Lord Acardi, died soon after her birth. Chiara was raised at an orphanage by Sister Agatha. However, Chiara was never saddened by the fact that she was an orphan; it was simply a fact of life. Besides, she had never known her parents -- how could she be sad over their deaths? Chiara always knew she was an anomaly among the Fioran population but did her best to be positive. Sister Agatha encouraged Chiara to embrace her electromancy rather than hide it. At the age of eleven, she began an apprenticeship at the Fioran Opera House under Master Ricardo, the opera's theater mage. There, Chiara was trained to use her electromancy to provide special effects for the operas and plays. Master Ricardo also gifted Chiara a magic flute to summon illusions. hen she was 18, Chiara fell for a new director at the opera house, forty-year-old Mateo Russo. The two began a tumultuous affair. One night, during a rendezvous at the opera house, Russo's wife (who Chiara did not know about) appeared and stabbed her traitorous husband. She then went to stab Chiara. Terrified and betrayed, Chiara's spark ignited, and she planeswalked to Ravnica. She was discovered by Ral Zarek and joined the Izzet League. Ral and Chiara discussed her odd circumstances, as an Azra from Fiora. Ral suggested that Chiara's mother had no died in childbirth but was actually a planeswalker like her. The guildmaster offered to take Chiara to Kylem, where Azra were native. Upon planeswalking to Kylem, Chiara became overwhelmed and realized that her mother could be anywhere in not only Kylem but the entire Multiverse. She and Ral returned to Ravnica, where she dedicated herself to her studies under the Viashino wizard Pavel. When an Izzet laboratory was decimated after an experiment, Chiara was sent to investigate. She was cornered and nearly killed by Amerius, but she convinced him that she was not his enemy. The two began to investigate odd happenings in Ravnica, and ended up becoming friends, even though Amerius had rebuffed her attempts at friendship several times before giving in. With Amerius by her side, Chiara was willing to leave Ravnica and explore the multiverse. In their travels, Chiara met several other planeswalkers who she became close to -- Olympia Bellamy, Slava Alkaev, Ikal of Ixalan, and Mika Halloway. She also met Luciette Ainsley, who she distrusted but was willing to work with because Amerius was willing to work with her. Chiara spent most of her time travelling with Amerius, Olympia, Slava, Ikal, and Mika. When Amerius attempted to starve his armor, Chiara tried to convince him to simply kill a known criminal to feed it rather than starve it, as she felt it would only end badly. Amerius's armor overtook him and began a killing spree; when Chiara finally caught up to him, he was about to kill Rizna. Chiara stepped in front of Rizna and begged Amerius to spare the planeswalker's life. Amerius relented, and in a moment of vulnerability, the two confessed their love for each other. Slava, Mika, Chiara, Amerius, and Luciette returned to Innistrad to investigate Emrakul's disappearance. While there, Luciette attempted to kill Sigarda; she wounded the angel and was about to kill her when Mika stabbed her. Mika fled the plane upon realizing what she had done, leaving Slava, Chiara, and Amerius to comfort Luciette in her final moments. As she died, Slava told her, "Rest easy, Luci. Your fight is over." When Chiara expressed pity for Luciette, Slava agreed with her. On Kaladesh, Chiara discovered that her mother, Calumia Azarola, was still alive. Calumia rejected Chiara as her daughter and berated her for being born. Chiara resolved herself to back down for the moment, but she vowed that one day, she would earn her mother's affection. On Dominaria, Slava, Ikal, Chiara, and Olympia joined the Weatherlight Crew in trying to destroy Emrakul. Chiara became close with Jhoira, Raff Capashen, and Tiana, and along with Mika, released Gabriel Angelfire from his mausoleum. Aprelevka had been destroyed by vampiric abominations when the crew arrived. Slava sprinted off into the forest, ready to kill any vampire he saw. Instead, he was attacked by Emrakul and turned into a horror. In his half-dead state, Slava found Kazarov, who was also a horror. Emrakul's machinations melded the two into the abomination Kazaslav. Olympia, Ikal, Chiara, Arvad, and Raff battled Kazaslav. Ikal used a mind-opening spell so Olympia could kill Kazaslav from the inside out. As the horror died, Olympia collapsed to the ground, weeping. Chiara could only stand by and watch as Slava's body disintegrated before her very eyes, tears streaming down her face. After Emrakul's defeat, Slava was buried in the same graveyard as Gerrard Capashen in a mausoleum. Chiara came up with the engraving on his tombstone: "Rest now, brother." A year after Emrakul's defeat on Dominaria, Chiara and Amerius married on Shandalar with Amerius's parents and Calumia in attendance. They settled on Kylem and have two children, Sofia and Theo. Relationships Amerius Chiara and Amerius had a rocky beginning but the two formed a close relationship after Chiara saved Amerius's life. Chiara is the only person who can talk Amerius down from a fit of rage, while Amerius is the person who watches out for Chiara and steers her away from those who would harm her. The couple is married and has two children, Sofia and Theo. Olympia Bellamy Chiara and Olympia are close friends, with Chiara referring to Olympia as "Ollie" and Olympia calling Chiara "Kiki." Rather than being horrified, Chiara is fascinated by Olympia's necromancy and surgical skills. The Azra often confides to Olympia about her love life. In turn, Chiara encouraged Olympia to pursue a relationship with Arvad. They attended each other's weddings, though Chiara and Olympia haven't seen each other since Olympia gave birth to her twin daughters. Slava Alkaev Chiara saw Slava as a "cool older brother" figure. She frequently begged him to tell stories of his heroic feats as a Benalish soldier. Chiara mediated fights between Slava and Amerius, which earned her both men's respect. When Slava was killed, Chiara wept over his disintegrating body and vowed to slay Emrakul at any cost. She planted a rose bush at his grave and came up with the engraving on his tombstone: "Rest now, brother." Ikal of Ixalan Chiara and Ikal have never truly got along; Ikal sees her as childish and immature, while Chiara sees him as cold and domineering. In spite of that, Chiara does truly care for Ikal. She proved that when, after Slava's death and Ikal nearly (accidentally) destroyed Olympia's mind, she comforted him in his time of need. For that, Ikal respects her, and the two have come to an understanding. Mika Halloway Chiara and Mika are close friends and bond over their love of cheesy erotic romance novels. Chiara admires Mika's dedication to Gabriel Angelfire while Mika loves how compassionate Chiara is. Chiara helped Mika free Gabriel Angelfire from his mausoleum on Dominaria. Luciette Ainsley Chiara always felt uneasy around Luciette and often expressed her discomfort to Amerius. However, they needed Luciette's brute force and knowledge of Innistrad to complete a quest, so Amerius convinced Chiara to try and trust her. When Luciette was killed after cornering and trying to slay Sigarda, Chiara expressed pity for Luciette, saying, "She must have been so afraid and confused in her final moments. I hope she's at peace." Rizna Rizna and Chiara trust each other, considering Chiara saved him from being killed by Amerius. Fan Cards Chiara, the Stormsinger Category:Red Category:Blue